Long Days
by nothingcompares
Summary: Long days take there toll, but there is still fun to be had.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, So this is one of the first fanfic I have done so all reviews and idea's welcome. I Love Olicity!_

It was yet another meeting, it was Friday and all week had been filled with meetings after meetings followed by Green Arrow duties. Usually it would not affect neither Oliver or Felicity as they were used to long days and nights but with it being the first week back since Oliver's disappearance things were taking it's toll.  
Thankfully it was the last meeting of the week and after today Felicity could get a decent lie in, she walked through to Oliver's office with a small smirk on her lips.

_"Mr Queen... Your Three Thirty has arrived!" _she leant against the door frame in her short black dress which hugged her body in all the right place's, she knew what she was doing when she bought that dress. She thought of all the boring conferences she would now have to go through sitting beside Oliver, she just wanted to tease after knowing what he liked, Oliver's eyes skimmed her from head to toe raising an eyebrow as he stood, taking a moment he finally looked her in the eyes after seeing her mischievous smile_ "Thank You Miss Smoak... You okay with taking notes?" _he asked with a tilt of his head as he took his blazer from the back of his chair before he approached her._ "Of course Mr Queen.." _

As usual the meeting over ran, it seemed to be going on forever, all Olivers mind was on was Felicity, the way her legs seemed to go on and on. He stole side way glances to her as he felt her brush her leg up against his and the way she sucked on the end of her pen, she was doing this for pure torture he thought to himself.

He tried to focus back on what Isabel Rochev was speaking about when suddenly he felt a small hand placed on his knee, Felicity briefly looked round to him with an obvious smirk as she squeezed, her hand slid further up his thigh adding slight pressure as she did so returning to look towards the front of the meeting room.

Olivers lips clamped together as he attempted to keep the moan escaping his lip's. Diggle who was standing in the corner looked over raising an eyebrow as he mouthed "Okay?" Oliver just nodded in reply as his grip of the folder in front of him increased, all he wanted to do was to grab Felicity and carry her through to his office and take her on the desk, if only they would hurry up. He couldn't keep his thoughts together, even more so since he felt his zipper being undone and the small hand dip into his boxers gently starting to stroke him.

Oliver shuffled in his seat slightly with his eyes fully focused on Felicity, how was she remaining so calm and cool and still writing notes!, where as he was a mess he picked up a pen from in front of him and pretended to be writing things down but it was no good.

Felicity felt a sense of pride as she felt him pulsing beneath her hand, she wanted to know how far she could take it before he broke, he was doing a pretty good job she admitted to herself as she looked across to see what he was writing doing.

A smirk formed on her brightly painted lips to see just scribbled over the pad, her hand picked up the pace stroking his faster as one of her legs hooked over his. She saw Oliver sit back and and raise his hips in time with her strokes, Felicity squeezed him applying pressure as she built up the speed, Oliver bit down firmly on his lip as he spread his legs further a little without drawing attention to himself.

He felt his orgasm coming and with one final jerk of his hips he clamped his mouth shut as he gasped placing his hand over his lips, Felicity's hand drew back doing up his zipper before looking to Oliver, Isabel placed her folder down on the table with a sigh

_"Mr Queen have you been listening to anything I have said?!" _Isabel shrugged her arms, his eyes flew over to Felicity's note pad and saw some notes written down, he sat up in his seat keeping Felicity's leg hooked round his _"Yes and I believe this should be continued tomorrow... I have things to consider before I agree to this and I need to speak to my financial advisor.. Thank you!"_ He spoke before he stood up _"Ms Smoak we can discuss this in my office please.."_ he nodded keeping his voice in check, he still wanted to let out a moan as his eyes clocked hers, as everyone left the meeting room Felicity followed him to the office.

_"I thought that was very beneficial!_" Felicity smirked as she closed the blinds before looking over her shoulder, Oliver was there in a heartbeat wrapping his arms around her digging his fingers into her hips _"Mhmm I could do with a warning next time.."_ he mumbled as he placed kisses along her neck

_"Where would the fun be in that...?"_

_Please review (: _

_Ta KT_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! Mega chuffed with those, I would love idea's from people for possible upcoming chapters! (: _

Felicity had a busy morning, not only did the IT department call her back down to fix an ongoing problem that only she knew how to deal with, she had to research a well known criminal which seemed to be attacking the City's local department stores and then on top of that she had to endure a work lunch with Oliver, Isabel and Walter. Not that she minded but after the game she played in yesterday's meeting with Oliver she had to be on high alert, all though she was up for teasing. Felicity sat at her desk gathering the relevant paperwork for the meeting before looking up to see Oliver approaching _"Ready Ms Smoak?"_ he asked with one of his charming smiles curving at his lips.

"Sure thing!" Felicity nodded back in reply, she stood up flicking her long straightened blonde hair back over her shoulder as she leant down to lift her bag, Oliver smirked watching her in her grey dress which came up several inches above her knees. _'Is she trying to Kill me'_ he thought to himself as she walked round lifting the files_ "Come on... Don't want to be late for Isabel now do we?!"_ she rolled her eyes playfully making her way out.

They arrived at a very well known Italian restaurant in the main city, they had all ready ordered before Felicity pulled out the files _"Okay well as you can see Queens Consolidated figures have been on the increase over the last few weeks..."_ she began to explain, Olivers eyes never left her as she spoke with such confidence, she was a far cry from the Felicity he first met in her small office, the Felicity who would be totally zoned out in her tasks when ever he entered the room and jump as soon as she heard his voice, Felicity who would babble and speak a thousand words per minute when ever she got nervous. He missed that, now when she found herself on a ramble or when she would put her foot in it she would stop and count to three before starting again. The Felicity now had much more confidence, something he admired about her in every aspect.

Felicity's game yesterday in the meeting had him thinking about how far he could push her this time round, even though they were at more of a risk in such a public place and knowing full well how vocal Felicity could be, he would give it a go was thankful the dress she was wearing was shorter than normal as he slipped his hand to her knee just like she did his to start, Olivers other arm was on the table leaning on it as he awaited her reaction as he squeezed her knee,_ 'very well held together Ms Smoak'_ he congratulated her in his thoughts. His hand soon trailed up to the hem of her dress allowing his fingers to trace small patterns along the exposed skin under the table, Felicity stopped speaking looking down to her file as she felt the moments on her leg, she quickly smiled to Isabel and Walter before passing the file over for them to take a look before speaking once more. Felicity's eyes darted up to his noting his mischievous smirk.

She quickly lifted up her drink taking a long sip as her body temperature began to increase, her skin extra sensitive to Oliver's touch, he pushed the dress further as he resumed the conversation they were all having_ 'How does he do this..'_ she thought in her head as her death grip of her pencil increased. When Olivers hand skimmed higher covering her thigh she had to bit down hard on her lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to come from the back of her throat, Oliver shuffled closer to Felicity's seat lifting another file to pass over, a move he had in his mind so his hand could slip between her thighs and gently graze the sensitive part of her legs, his finger slipped up and moved to just where she wanted his touch, a strangled noise popped up from her throat which she quickly had to disguise with a cough _"You ok Ms Smoak? Another drink?"_ Walter asked out of concern as he topped up her glass of water_ "Mhmm Thank you.. Dry throat!"_ she nodded, she didn't dare look at Oliver otherwise she thought she might pounce on him. Felicity's foot slipped over onto his and she pressed down out of warning looking out the corner of her eye but he still hitched his hand higher moving her legs apart. Oliver was loving this, he wondered how far she would let him go with this after all she was the one who started it.

The food was starting to come over so at least she wouldn't have to speak, worried her voice would come out lower and breathier than normal, Olivers hand still remained on her inner thigh, his thumb stroking over her sensitive skin gently, his fingers were so close now, she knew he could feel the heat coming from her, she slipped further forward in her seat urging his fingers to go where she desperately wanted them, taking this as approval his finger slid up over her folds and began to gently stoke her, her head fell forwards pretending to look at the drinks menu but as his fingers moved to under the elastic her eyes closed for a moment trying to regain composure to look to every one else, lifting her fork up she poked at the pasta salad she ordered. She wasn't bothered by the food, if she had her way she would have Oliver laid out on the table wanting to taste something else other than salad.

Oliver was feeling far more turned on that what he thought he would, he felt how hot and wet she was all for him, it was starting to make his imagination go wild, his thumb started to flick over her clit as his fingers continued the stroking through her folds before making her jump as he slipped a finger inside of her, she dropped her fork making a clatter against the plate _"Sorry... Minds on other things!"_ she quickly dismissed leaving Walter and Isabel go back to there conversation separate to herself and Oliver _"You ok?"_ Oliver asked calmly looking to her as if his fingers weren't doing the most amazing things to her at that moment, she simply glared at him returning back to her food, it wasn't until his finger started to move in and out of her she gripped onto her fork again. It would soon be game over and all was going through her mind now was wondering how she would be able to remain silent, she was doing a dam good job at the moment, Oliver usually teased her with how vocal she could be.

Felicity bit down on her lip as she started to grind her hips against his fingers wanting to play back, she pushed up against his hand as she sat back in her chair a silent gasp came when he slipped another finger inside then forcefully started to push into her, her legs all of a sudden felt numb and all her nerves seemed to be on edge as his thumb was pressed hard against her bundle of nerves, with one more push into her she came around his fingers with her hand darted to his wrist holding him in harshly, she looked to Oliver and leant over, it looked as though she was to whisper something in his ear, she just however bit down on his ear lobe letting out a faint moan. Once she had finished she leant back to see Walter and Isabel still engaged in conversation, she released her grip from his wrist so he could remove his hand from her underwear,they both sat up straight and Felicity finally started to tuck into her salad, her eyes looked round to his seeing the two fingers that were inside her in his mouth, her mouth fell open as he watched her as he did it _"You should try try the salad dressing... Amazing!" he winked._

Once lunch and their meeting was finished Walter and Isabel went off in separate cars, Felicity and Oliver got in the back of another with Diggle driving, Felicity put up the screen between Diggle and themselves before launching herself at Oliver, she sat so she was straddling him and her lips immediately found his_ "At a restaurant... really? That was hard being quiet you know!"_ she mumbled to his lips _"I'd never of guessed!"_ he teased tugging her lip.

_Please reviews and idea's!_

_Ta_

_KT xx_


End file.
